I live to die
by Twilight Princess25
Summary: This is my first fanfic. 3 beautiful girls are assasins. But what happens when 3 handsom boys find out? Pairings: SasukeHinata, TentenNeji, TemariShika
1. Meet the assasins

I must remind myself that I am an assassinator. I've killed people for money. I've ruined lives yet I feel no guilt. My midnight blue hair blew in the wind as I tried to constrict its movement with my hand, failing to do so. I must remind myself I cannot be weak and feel pity. I work for a killing machine and I'm proud. I'm Hinata Hyuga.

---------------------------------

I woke up screaming. I had that dream again. The one where I was chased by carnivorous toast. Their slogan 'You eat us we'll eat you!' I was afraid to eat toast then. I used to LOVE French toast but I can't eat it anymore. I'm afraid if I eat it, it'll eat me but this time it'll have a French accent. NO TOAST! I glanced at my pretty princess clock. It was 6:00. Yea your probably wondering why I have a pretty princess clock. Well in this household I'm supposed to be the innocent, cutesy, shy one. HELLO I'm 16! No one has a damn (Sorry Emily I know you're gonna hit me now) pretty princess clock.

I sighed and sat up. I kicked the covers from my legs and started walking to my personal shower room. I peeled off my clothes and hopped in the shower. I turned the water on hot but cold water splashed on my bare skin. I jumped at the temperature but soon adjusted. After I took a shower I got in my school uniform. It was a blue skirt with a yellow line going across, a blue shirt with a yellow tie, and blue knee-high socks with a strip of yellow going across the top. I looked in the mirror. 'Why do I always look bad?' I thought. I go to Konoha High, a prestigious high school only for students who get accepted. My best friends are Tenten and Temari. We're all assassins for the group, Bloody Rose.

I walked to school and met up with my friends. They were in the same outfit as me except Tenten's was……modified. On one of our missions she just had to wear her uniform under her year then a bullet pierced right through it. She told everyone that a branch off a tree caught it and ripped. We sat in our homeroom for a mindless 10 minutes. Then something happened... Uh damn it" Temari cursed under her breath. (Too bad your gonna have to find out in the next chapter what it is)

I'm sorry it was extremely short I swear I'll make the next chapter longer


	2. New kids and mission impossible

Chapter 2: The new kids and mission impossible

3 unfamiliar faces walked in the class. Well at least 2 faces were unfamiliar. The third was my cousin, Neji. One had chicken butt like hair…or was it duck butt like? Anyways he had dark coal eyes. The other had dark brown hair pulled up in a high pony tail and brown eyes. Then our lazy silver-haired teacher said, "We have new students, introduce yourselves." "Sasuke Uchiha" the…duck butt one said. "Neji Hyuga" my long haired cousin said. "Shikamaru Nara" the brown- haired one said lazily. "Good now pick your seats" our teacher, Kakashi-sensei said. I got up and grabbed a paper to give to Kakashi-sensei. I slowly walked to his desk. "Ano…K-Kakashi-sensei I-I have the p-permission slip p-papers" I said quietly handing him the paper. He took them from me. "So I take it you and your friends are going on the field trip across the United Stated?" he half asked/said. "Yes s-sir although it s-seems a w-weird place t-to go on a f-field trip b-but I'm sure it'll b-be fun. I just have a q-question w-what are the m-means of t-transportation?" I asked. "Well we're taking a bus to the Japanese airport and then getting on a plane" he answered. "O-oh of c-course. It w-was a s-silly question" I said trying hard to stutter.

You see I have to keep an identity, I'm just the shy one. Tenten's supposed to be spunk. Temari has to have attitude. Well in real life we aren't what we seem. I don't stutter and I'm confident. Tenten is on the quieter side but she loves weapons and around her friends she's outgoing. Temari does have attitude and she's aggressive. As for Bloody Rose, I'm a middle-range kind of girl. Tenten has an obsession with knives so she mostly uses knives but when in trouble she uses guns. Her favorites are AK-47's. She's our close combat person too. Temari is our sniper, long range is her specialty. I'm the smartest so I'm the strategist sometimes. Temari is our strength and Tenten is our sly flexible…person.

Then the first period bell rang and the three of us walked to our first class, Home Economics. Today in Home Ec we had to make some kind of dessert. Then Neji and his 'gang' came up to me. "Hinata-sama" he said coldly. "N-Neji-nii" I whispered. Then my friends came up to us. "Hey Hinata are these guys bothering you?" Tenten asked. I didn't answer. "If they are I'll rip their guts out and throw their bodies in the blender" Temari said. I almost cracked up laughing if it wouldn't blow my cover. "You couldn't boys are more superior to girls" Shikamaru said. "Yea right we'll kick you fat asses" Tenten said. "Sure we'll kick your bony asses any day" Sasuke said. "Your fat ass hands couldn't touch us" Temari said. "Well your bony hands would break if you even try to touch us" Neji said. "Shut the hell up" I said quietly. "Hyuga 1 and 2, Sabuko, Nara, Uchiha, and um…Tenten, Detention for inappropriate language!" our teacher, Kurenai-sensei yelled. "Aa shit" Temari whispered.

"NICE GOING TEMARI YOUR BIG CUSSING MOUTH GOT US IN TROUBLE!" Tenten yelled. "WELL IF IT WASN'T FOR THOSE FAT-ASS GUYS PICKING ON HINATA WE WOULDN'T BE HERE" Temari yelled. "P-please s-stop fighting" I whispered. "Anything for you Hina" Tenten said happily and we worked on our crumbrulette(sp?) Temari got a flask from my backpack, thinking it was some ingredient. She started to add it to our mixture. "NO YOU IDIOT THAT'S HINATA'S CHEMICAL FOR HER PROJECT" Tenten yelled. "Wha-? OH SHIT-" then the Home Ec room exploded. Soot was on everyone's face. I blew the hair now crowding my face. "NICE GOING TEMARI YOU DIPSHIT" Tenten screamed. "Sabuko, Hyuga, Tenten" Kurenai yelled. "What?" Temari asked. "DETENTION FOR A WEEK" she yelled. "Shitballs" Tenten cursed. "ANOTHER WEEK DETENTION TENTEN" Kurenai screamed. "SH-" "Wanna make it another month?" Kurenai asked….."Crap" Tenten said.

-------------------------------

Tenten's POV

We were walking home from school and going to my house. I must admit Home Ec was fun. They let everyone out early because Hina's chemical is supposedly extremely dangerous. I laughed quietly. "What's so funny Ten?" Hina asked. "We should be actresses. The scene we displayed was amazing. I mean I have detention for 2 weeks" I said softly. "Speak up Ten I can barely hear you" Mari said. "Sorry" I said louder. "That was really awesome" Hina said.

Then we came upon my door and we walked inside. Hina and Mari jumped on my couch and I sat on the floor. I don't know why but something about the floor comforts me. Weird, huh? "So when do you think we'll get another mission?" Mari asked. "Soon I hope" I said. As if on cue Mari's wrist watch went off. That meant the boss had a mission for us. Mari touched her watch. "Bloody Rose25" We had number 25 because we are the 25th unit of Bloody Rose. "Yes?" Mari asked. "I have an assassination job to give you. You are to murder the owner of a big business company. I'm sure you've heard of Peaches n' Cream. No not the food but the rich banker" Boss said. "Ye I've heard of Peaches n' Cream. He's that gambler that rips people off. I'll look up his location now" Hina said

Temari's POV

Hinata just said she knows Peaches n' Cream. I still couldn't get over how funny his name was. Hinata pulled out her laptop and started typing away. The voice on my watch spoke again, "The leader for this is Tenten. Tenten I trust you to lead the mission." "I've just looked him up. This is truly mission impossible. Do you know how many guards and protection there are? Probably 100 guard at each gate. That means about 33 for each of us" Hinata said. "This is an exceptionally hard mission but the reward is great" Boss said. "I think we'll live" I said. "Alright the fate of Bloody Rose rests on your shoulders" Boss said and signed off. Then I started cracking up in laughter. "His name is Peaches n' Cream" I said giggling.


	3. Suspicion

Chapter 3: Suspicion

Tenten's POV

I pulled out my black shirt and pants. Now it's time for some action. I randomly pulled out an AK-47 from my drawer. Then I put a hand under my bed and grabbed my knives. Then I went into a cook book and pulled out a pistol and a regular shot gun. Don't ask me why I store guns in a cookbook. It just so happens no one ever looks there. I returned to my living room to see Hina and Mari already dressed. "Okay now let's go into positions. Mari how do you feel about watching guard?" I asked. Mari sighed. "Its fine I guess. No fun but still fine" she said. I wanted to chuckle but right now I had to act serious. "Hina you're going in with me. We'll split at the main entrance. You kill anyone who you meet unless it's me or Mari. That would NOT be good" I joked. So much for being serious. "Hina have you come to a conclusion about our guard problem?" I asked. "Well there's a spot around the main gate that doesn't have guards but its filled with trip wires, motion sensing guns, pretty much all the work, we could get around there if I block the transmission on the guns but we have to watch for those trip wires" she said. "No prob we've done missions like this" Mari said. "Just don't get careless" Hina stated. "When have we ever got careless?" Mari asked. "I don't know when YOU BLEW UP THE HOME EC ROOM" Hina half replied/yelled. I started laughing. "Hahaha that was fun" I said. Both of my friends sighed. "Time check" Hina said. "11:25" Mari stated. "Okay let's get going" I said and we walked out the door.

It didn't take long to make it to Peaches n' Creams mansion. From behind trees, we could see that the mansion had heavy protection. "Shit I don't I'm having second thoughts about this" Mari said quietly. "Don't worry Mari just concentrate and we'll be fine" I said. We crawled to a wall and pushed our backs upon it. The cold cement chilled my spine. Why was I so worried? "Ok Mari you stay here and Hina and I will hop over this wall" I said bluntly. "Yea yea I got it" Mari said and in the next minute Hina and I were over the wall. "Smart girls first" I said and pushed her over the wall. She lost her balance and landed flat on her face. "Tenten you shithead I'll get you for that" Hina whispered. Mud and dirt was all over her face. I ignored it and jumped down. "Okay there are trip wires here" Hina said. "I know just keep your eyes open" I said and we stared through the trip wires.

"Mari how is everything?" I asked through a communicator Hina gave us. "Everything seems fine the guards don't suspect a thing" she answered. "Copy Hina and I have already broken into security now it's just a matter of time until we kill PNC" I said. "PNC?" Mari asked. "Peaches n' Cream" I said..…..Mari didn't answer. Hina slipped into a doorway me not far behind her. The door separated into 2 directions. "You take left I take right whoever reaches PNC first annihilates him" I said. "Right" she said and we split up. I walked down a large corridor and turned right. I swore I saw something black move from the corner of my eye. I was about to turn around but something cold pressed against my neck.

I shivered involuntarily and I knew at that moment a gun was pressed on my neck. "Don't move" a cold voice said. 'Wait that voice sounds familiar' I thought. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the manly voice asked. "I'm not classified to answer those questions" I said trying my hardest not to give my real voice. I had a feeling if I talked normally he would recognize it's me. But who is he? Then it clicked in my head. That was the cold bastard Neji Hyuga's voice.

--------------------------------------

Hinata's POV

I ran silently down a hall and I turned left into a clearing. "Well well it seems we're not the only group on this mission" a voice came behind me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked angrily. "I'd like to know the same question" the man said. "I'd love to tell a fat-ass bastard like you but I can't" I said. "Wow a lot of people have been calling me fat-ass today" he said. "Well I only say it because you are a fat-ass" I said. "That makes two of us" he said. "Oh you bastard you'll wish you never said that" I said pulling out my shot gun. "You remind me of someone" he said. "As do you" I said never taking my eyes of him. Well I couldn't really see his features. He was wearing all black like any normal assassin would. He looked young well I mean he had scrawny legs and arms and he seemed skinny to me he looked about my age. "So how does it feel that this is your final hour?" he asked. "I wouldn't be talking I'm pointing a gun at you too" I said.

I formulated a plan in my head and I shot my gun then ran. The man barely dodged it and screamed, "YOU BASTARD!" I sighed in relief. 'At least he thinks I'm a guy' I thought. I ran for my life and turned right into a bedroom. I saw a fat man sleeping and on his headboard it said Peaches N Cream the 1035th. 'What the hell the 1035th? Oh well' I thought. I took this as a chance to finally kill him. I held my hands out and slowly pulled the trigger. The shot gun sound was heard and a pool of blood started forming around Mr. Fatty Mc Fat Fat. I started running for my life. Guards started coming my way. Adrenaline pumped through my body and I shot them all. I was grinning wildly and then something made me stop. Someone had screamed.

-----------------------

Tenten's POV

The gun was pressed again my neck. Then we heard a gunshot. "Oh shit that doesn't sound like what Shikamaru had planned" who I supposed was Neji. That statement made up my mind. Wasn't Shikamaru the guy with the pony tail? "Heh, looks like my comrade got to PNC first" I said. "PNC?" Neji asked. I took this time to do something that would probably save my life. I looked at Neji then elbowed him in the stomach. I started to run but that only stopped him for a few seconds. He shot his gun at me and it grazed me in the side. I grabbed my side and shot at Neji. The bullet pierced his leg and he collapsed on the ground. Then I heard a scream. I panicked because it sounded like Mari's scream. How could I get to her? I'm shot and no ones here to get me. "Sounds like one of your comrades got shot. I can just picture him dead, laying lifelessly on the ground" Neji said. "Has anyone ever called you a sadist?" I asked. "Multiple times actually" he replied. Wow this is a little weird. I'm having a conversation with a schoolmate who actually tried to kill me. Then I heard something come my way. I looked and saw Hina panting. She spotted me and ran over to pick me up. "Did you here that?" Hina asked. "Yea the scream? It sounded like Mari" I whispered. "Right, we have to help her" Hina whispered back and we limped off. We went past a hallway and outside. There we about 40 guards in front of us. We just started shooting them all. It took them a while to notice someone was shooting at them. Then they started shooting at us. One bullet pierced my stomach and one grazed Hina's arm. I started coughing up blood. "Ten" Hina whispered and shot off the other guards. Now Hina is pretty strong so she picked me up, threw me over her shoulder, and started running. She ran out the main gates and saw Temari running for her life. I was losing blood fast, I could tell. "Just hang on Ten we're going home" Hina said and I passed out.

Temari's POV

I had to let my guard down for 1 second, didn't I? FOR 1 DAMN SECOND I LET MY GUARD DOWN AND IT WASN'T EVEN FOR SOMETHING STUPID I HAD TO SNEEZE! I sneezed for one second and then when I look up there's some dude pointing a gun at me. "Oh shit damn hell ass fuck….." I said trying to name every swear word I could think of. "What your mouth" the guy said. I didn't say anything. "I should shoot you right now but its too troublesome. I like to see my victim suffer" he said. "Oh isn't that pleasant" I said sarcastically. He sighed and I took this as a signal to run. I started to run, him not far behind. I have NO idea why he didn't shoot me. I only ran a couple meters before I tripped on my own damn foot. The man stopped in front of me. He sighed. "You're such a klutz" the man said. Then a bell rang in my head. 'Oh shit he's that guy with the ponytail. What was his name? Shooshoo, Shisamapu, Shoopapa, Shikamapawapa, Shikamawusonatotomofohakukularoteda? Ok now I'm just being stupid. Oh well it doesn't matter it's that pathetic dude' I thought. He started chuckling manically. "What's so funny?" I asked. "I just love the thrill of killing it gives me the chills" he said a twisted smirk on his face. "You are one twisted dude, did you know that?" I asked. He gave me a warped smile and held up his gun. 'Think Temari think! Think about the position we're in what's the action to bring him down. Ooo I got it' I thought. I lay down, hoping this would work. He crouched down lower, just as I expected. Then out of nowhere a kicked his….um…..well……you know the place and slammed my fist upward into his nose. I heard something crack but that didn't stop him. He punched me across the cheek. I reached for my cheek knowing there'll be a big bruise there. I started running then a bullet went straight past me. I screamed. I started running, afraid to look behind me. I ran to the main gate, tripped on my foot, rolled over, and got back up again. "Shit shit shit" I said knowing I sprained my ankle. I looked into the gate and saw Tenten and Hinata. Tenten must've been injured so I started running away, hoping they would follow.

We were at Tenten's house in about an hour. Seems she was shot in the stomach and waist. Hinata wasn't really hurt actually quite the opposite she was as happy as hell. I've always wondered about this saying. How is hell happy? Oh well all I care about is we're getting paid. I tenderly touched the bruise on my cheek. I winced at the pain but I knew I'd get through it. Tenten was lying on her couch a bandage tightly wrapped around her stomach and one across her arm. "So I swear the guy I was fighting was Neji Hyuga" she said out of nowhere. "Yea I think mine was that Shika dude" I said. "I didn't deduct anything from my opponent but if it was Neji and Shikamaru then mine must've been Sasuke" Hinata said. 'SHIKAMARU THAT'S HIS NAME! WHY THE HELL WAS IT SOO HARD TO FIGURE OUT THAT FUCKING NAME?' I thought. Both my friends stared at me. "Oh did I just say that aloud?" I asked. They nodded slowly. "Heh, well I guess we need to be more careful around them" I said. "Yeas lets just hope that they don't figure out its us" Tenten said.

Neji's POV

"So any idea of what yours looked like?" Sasuke asked me. "Well he was small, average height, long legs, and darkish hair not black yet not blonde maybe brown" I said. "So what did yours look like Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked. "Again he was small, average height, and blondish hair" he said lazily. "What about you?" I asked. "Small, short actually, and dark hair possible black" he said. "Well that narrows it down to about anyone" Shikamaru concluded. "I noticed mine had a bit of a chest. Do you think it's a girl?" I asked. "Yea mine had a bit of a chest too" Shikamaru said. "It could've been the wrinkled of the shirt" Sasuke said. "In complete alignment? What are the possibilities?" Shikamaru asked. "I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see them" I said. "If we do I've got a plan…."

Hinata's POV

"If we meet them again I have a plan….."


	4. Seduction Time

Chapter 4: Seduction Time

Hinata's POV

"SEDUCTION?" Temari and Tenten ask at the same time. "I'm sorry but it's the only way to get inside their defenses" Hinata said. "No we could…..not that won't work….we could….well….we can…..SCREW I can't think of anything!" Temari said. "Do you think it will work?" Tenten asked. "I can't be certain but it's the best thing I can think of" I said. "I'm sorry but I don't know how to flirt" Tenten confessed. "Here I'll teach you just say, 'Oh Neji butter my biscuit!'" Temari said. "I say WHAT?" Tenten yelled. "You heard me and you have to say it sexily" Temari said. "THERES NO WAY IN HELL I'M-" "Ok guys calm down you don't have to say butter my biscuit but I want you to be nice to my cousin" I said. "Wait when did we decide that I'm stuck with that bastard?" Tenten asked. "Well I just figured it would be best if we stick to the guys we fought with" I replied. Tenten grumbled and sighed in defeat. "What are we supposed to do about these cuts and bruises?" Temari asked. "I think make up will do the trick but you see if I wear make up I look like a prostitute" I said. "Oh well then you'll have to be a prostitute" Temari said. "NOT funny Temari, unlike you Hinata has delicate features and she's pale" Tenten said. "I'm gonna betch slap you shitbag" Temari said. "You're a…DOUCEBAG" Tenten said. "Guys come on be good for ONE day we have detention tomorrow and I can't wait to face my father. Anyway I have to go. Sneaking into my room in the middle of the night isn't exactly the easiest thing" I said and walked out the door. I figured Temari was gonna stay the night because that's just what we do after missions, hang at each others house. I ran home and climbed the ladder to my bedroom window and I climbed in quietly and made sure to drift off to sleep as soon as possible.

Neji's POV

"Wait we buy them cheese?" I asked. "All humans love cheese. Cheese isn't just a food it's a personality" Shikamaru said."So we're gonna buy them cheese?" Sasuke asked. "Yes why do you keep asking? Cheese is a way of life and so is pie but girls complain if you give them pie. They're all like pie is unhealthy I'll be fat" Shika said. We just kinda stared at him. "So do you expect me to go up to that BunBun girl and be all-"

The next Day

"Hey…um….Tenten do you want some cheese?" I asked. "E-excuse me?" she asked. "Well I'm giving you cheese" I said. "Why?" she asked. "Because all people love cheese" he said. "I'm allergic" she replied…………………"Oh" AND ALL I COULD SAY WAS OH!!!! So I walked off. Shikamaru came back with cheese shoved up his nose. I wanted to burst out laughing. "So what'd she say?" I asked smirking. "She didn't really say anything but rather shoved it up my nose" he said. Sasuke came up to us. "So how'd it go?" I asked. "Well Hinata said that it was sweet of me but she must decline my offer" he said proudly. "That means she doesn't accept cheese from bastards like you" I said. "Yea yea well your sweet little cousin isn't all that sweet. She actually glared at me" he said. "Yea right Hinata-sama? She wouldn't NO couldn't glare" I said. "Yea and I saw that Temari girl checking your nose, Shikamaru" Sasuke said. "Yea and I noticed BunBun girl kept clutching her side" I said. "Either it's a coincidence or those are the girls we fought" Shikamaru said. We all just looked at each other and burst out laughing. "NAH" we all said at the same time. "Besides Hinata-sama is supposed to be the pampered angel" I said. "They could be extremely good at acting! He did you notice they're all wearing make up today" Sasuke said. "Yea I did sorry Neji but your cousin looks like a prostitute" Shikamaru said. I thought about hitting the living daylights out of him but I said…"Yea you're right." Then someone called over, "O Neji-kun, Tenten wants to know if you'll butter her biscuit" Temari's voice rang out. Everyone looked our way. My face turned red. "I do NOT want to know if you'll butter my biscuit I don't even know what that MEANS" Tenten said. The next thing I knew Shikamaru was over whispering something to the girls although I could hear it, "And I'm sure he wants to butter your biscuit." Tenten turned beet red. "Oh yea Temari, why were you looking at my nose?" Shikamaru asked. "She's doing a science project on how boogers form" Tenten said. "WHAT? No way I just find the most attractive part of a guy their nose. So I was seeing if you have an attractive nose" Temari said. Hinata just stared at her. "So do I have an attractive nose?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well I guess. Do you want it to be attractive?" Temari asked.

"Well is there anything wrong with it?" Shikamaru asked.

"No not a scratch or bruise of any sort" she replied.

With that reply Hinata walked to her seat. We all decided to sit down. "So what do we do now?" I asked. "I'm the romantic type so I say we give them chocolate and flowers and junk" Sasuke said. "Yea romantic? Ha that's funny. I bet you a rock is more romantic than you or even better that Naruto kid" I said gesturing towards the blonde knucklehead currently TRYING and FAILING to flirt with the pink haired chick. "Come on Sakura lets get ramen together after school" we heard Naruto plead. "There's NO way" she said. "So how do we tell the boss we've failed the mission?" Sasuke asked. "Let's say for the sake of Crimson Sin we have to track these powerful assassins" Shikamaru said. "Let's not tell him that they're girls" I said. Oh I forgot to mention. The group I work with is Crimson Sin. We work for a man named Orochimaru. He's sick and twisted but for an evil mastermind he's okay. So for Crimson Sin we just kill people and get paid. Pretty easy stuff. Anyways I like close combat. Shikamaru is our strategist but he can handle any gun. Sasuke does middle-range and we're the 27th unit. I've been working for Crimson Sin since I was 4. I haven't done anything dangerous until I was 13 but I still helped with stuff. My father wad murdered when I was 4 and I've been distant ever since. I was deep in my thoughts but the first period bell rang. I ran to Home Ec my friends following. We've been best buds since our first year at Miss Cronin School for the Gifted. We're in High School now, the time filled with drama BLECH! I sighed. We have that stupid field trip across the US tomorrow. Maybe we can use this for an advantage to get inside their defenses. The home ec class had sewing machines spread out of the room. FIRST YOU TELL A MAN TO COOK NOW YOU TELL HIM TO SEW?...Sorry I had orange pop this morning and I always get drunk…. So all home ec we sewn (?) and then I had Biology. Really who wants to learn about the damn organs? We eat, it goes to our stomach, and we poop NO BIG DEAL……Sorry….. Anyway after Biology it was Physical Ed. BLAH it's not like I'm not physically fit. Anyway Tenten couldn't participate because of 'the special time of the month' but I had a feeling it was because her side was bothering her. Temari kept knocking Shikamaru in the nose, I was gonna laugh but I knew it wasn't right because I knew that Temari knew that Shikamaru's nose was broken or something like that. Next period was Calculus. There are only 3 people in the junior calculus class, me, Shikamaru, and Hinata. That would normally end our day but I had to get a detention. I sighed and walked back to the Home Ec room.

Tenten's POV

My side has been killing me ALL day. I couldn't participate in gym it was so bad. I would wince in pain and the teachers would think its cramps or something. Nothing to speak of except after I had my pre-algebra class-okay math isn't my thing, YES I'M A JUNIOR IN PRE-ALGEBRA OKAY- Mari's wristwatch went up. We all ran into vacant bathroom and Mari pressed the button. "Okay girls one of your teachers at school is a spy undercover" Boss said. "Who is it?" Hinata asked. "Sorry I can't tell you that but I can tell you this person already knows about you being spies" Boss said. "Copy 25th unit out" I said and Mari hung up. "So ready for detention?" Hina asked. "Bring it" me and Mari said together and literally walked into hell. "SIT" came the loud voice of Anko Mitarshi. She was our gym/ health teacher but also she handles any detentions.

"SIT MAGGOTS AND DO SOME……….WORK" Anko- sensei yelled.

"B-but Anko- sensei w-we don't h-have work" Hina said.

"O-oh well…..do something productive"

This comment made me giggle. HA I can be so immature at times.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT TENTEN?" Anko asked.

"S-sorry Anko- sensei" I said.

Detention was long and boring just as I expected. BLAH XD

Then someone came along the corner, "Oh hey girls I'm the the spy that's your teacher and I'll be gping on the field trip with you-"

* * *

IMPORTANT: 1) To girls: This past week I've found out girls are backstabbing bitches Come on don't deny it so I'm sorry if I'm slow on writing this but I'm in the middle of DRAMA

2) For the next chapter I need some names so if you could give me examples or ur own name in a review I may use it in the chapter

THANK YOU


	5. Field Trip Part 1

Chapter 5: Field Trip Part 1

NO POV

"Kurenai Yuuhi" the crimson eyed teacher said.

"Holy shit" Tenten said.

"Oh sorry about giving you detention for a week but the school staff would get suspicious if didn't" she said.

"Holy shitbags" Tenten said.

"Well are you ready for the fieldtrip tomorrow?" Kurenai asked.

"Holy cheese on rye shit" Ten said.

"OKAY Tenten we understand. You're shocked" Temari said.

"Sorry Kurenai- sensei Tenten is a little hyper today" Hinata said.

"Whoa Hinata I'm impressed. I didn't know you didn't stutter" Kurenai said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Hinata said all suspicious like.

"Umm……anyways tomorrow's the field trip. It's going to last a week. We need you to arrive at the school at 5:00 A.M sharp. That's when we're leaving. Understood?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am….Ms. Yuuhi…..Kurenai- sensei" Tenten said.

"Please outside of school call me Kurenai but in school call me Kurenai- sensei" she said.

"Um…okay so how about we meet you here at 4:00. Maybe we could talk and stuff" Hinata said.

"What do you think we're doing now?" Temari asked.

"Yes we're talking but we need to talk about something 'special'" Hinata said.

"Okay girls I'm sorry but I have to jet see you tomorrow" Kurenai said and left.

"Was that weird or what?" Tenten said.

"Totally a 10 on the weird scale" Temari said.

"Come on lets go home and pack I haven't even started" Hinata said and the three split up.

---------------

Hinata was at her home, packing for the giant day tomorrow. 'Okay so I'll need this and this' Hinata thought to herself. After packing she looked out her window and stared at the moon. 'Damn being 16 is supposed to be the best time of my life….but it isn't. My father hates me and I risk my life every day. I'm not saying that's not fun. It is actually but I'm asking for a less stressful time. Isn't that why I agreed to go on this field trip?' she thought. "Hinata- sama" Neji said coming through her door. She jumped. "N-Neji-nii-san w-what are y-you doing here?" she asked.

"On the trip I shall accompany you at all times" he said.

"O-Oh I'm s-sure that w-won't be n-necessary. I-I have Kurenai- sensei t-to watch over m-me" she said.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to, and I really don't want to" Neji said coldly.

"N-Neji-nii I n-never asked y-you to j-join us" Hinata said.

"I know you didn't ask," he spat ", your father asked me!"

"F-father?"

"Yea who the hell would anyone else would it be?"

"W-well I was k-kinda h-hoping that y-you would c-care for m-me enough to pr-protect me yourself"

'That's it play the innocent one' she thought.

"Now who in hell would care for you that much? Not even your father cares what makes you think I would?"

"I d-don't know" Hinata said and Neji walked off. Hinata smiled slyly. 'This is going to be easier than I thought' she thought and went to bed.

Tenten's POV

Someone was shaking me. "SSTTOOOOOOOPPPPPPP" I whined. The shaking didn't cease. "Hmmm" I murmured. The shaking stop and I relaxed. Then a fist contacted with my cheek. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed. I saw Hina, Mari, Shika, Neji, and Sasu (yes I made names for them already) "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE GUYS IN MY ROOM?" I screamed.

"Well Neji has to protect Hinata so the whole gang had to come" Mari said.

"DAMN YOU MARI YOU KNOW WHAT I SLEEP IN" I yelled.

"S-sorry Ten but i-its 4:00 and t-that's the t-time we w-were supposed to meet K-Kurenai- sensei" Hina said.

"OH SHIT WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?" I asked.

"I don't know" Mari said simply.

I jumped out of bed in my grey shirt and light pink shorts. I didn't care if there were guys in my room. I rampaged through my closet and pulled out jeans and a blue and grey polka dotted tank top and a grey cardigan. I slipped of my shorts and shirt and I heard Shika say, "I'm now officially blind." "Well no one asked you to look" I said. I threw the dirty clothes in the hamper and grabbed my luggage. We started running to the school. "Why didn't you try calling me earlier?" I asked. "We did and you said shut the hell up I'm in a stripping contest" Mari said……"Ok moving on" Neji said and we started to slow down our heavy luggage lagging behind us. Why didn't we take a car? Probably because we're too stupid to. We were a mile away and it was 4:30. 'Holy cheese on rye I don't think we'll make it' I thought. "Come on Tenten you're lagging behind" Mari said. "Sorry guys I'm worn out. Actually I feel dizzy I woke up too early" I said panting. "We have no time to lose" Sasu said grumpily. Heh he must not be a morning person either. Next thing I knew I was being picked up by Neji. "Come on slowpoke" he said. My face turned red. It was because of the seduction deal right? I sure hope so because I can't like my enemy. Wait what if he knows my secret. Does he know that I know? I know that he knows that I know his secret. But does he know that I know that he knows that I know? Crap I just confused myself. Oh well it doesn't matter for the time being. All I have to concentrate on is getting to school in time. We ran and ran until we were probably a minute away walking distance. I was 4:40 and we could finally walk. Neji put me down and we walked.

"So whats the first place we're gonna go?" I asked.

"California what are you guys doing?" Mari asked.

"I think I'll go surfing" I said.

"Staring at clouds" Shika said.

"S-surfing" Hina said.

"Chillin'" Sasu replied.

"Hn" Neji said.

"I'm going surfing and tanning" Mari said.

"So what's next on the list?" I asked.

"Arizona" Hina said.

"We're going to the Grand Canyon" Sasu said.

"That's not a bad idea" Mari said.

"Yea I-I would l-love to do t-that" Hina stated.

"Then we're going to Wisconsin" Shika said.

"I'm gonna go cheese tasting what about you Ten?" Mari asked.

"I'm allergic I think me and Hina will do some sight-seeing" I said.

"Fine what's next?" Mari sighed.

"Louisiana" Neji said.

"I'm g-going to h-help those who w-were struck by h-hurricane K-Katrina" Hina said.

"Oh that's a great idea I'm gonna do that too" I said.

Neji snorted.

"Then its Florida I think" Mari said.

"Yea I'm gonna go swimming with the turtles and dolphins" I said.

"I'm going on a board walk and just well….walk" Shika said.

"Yea I think I'll join you sounds like a fun time" Mari said.

"Then what?" Sasu asked.

"Pennsylvania" Neji replied bluntly.

"I-I'm going to ch-check out the m-museums" Hina said.

"BLAH! You're such a nerd I'm going to a little place called Presque Isle for biking and such" I said.

"Biking? That doesn't sound fun" Mari said.

"I love biking and it's right out Lake Erie so I'm get to look at scenery while I bike" I said.

"You're a jock" Neji stated.

"And damn proud" I hissed.

"Then we're going to New York" Shika said.

"Shopping" us girls said together.

"I don't know yet" Shika said.

"Us either" the other guys said in unison.

"Then we're going to Maine" Mari said.

"Maine?" everyone asked.

"WHAT THE HELL CAN WE DO IN MAINE?" I asked.

No one answered and we moved on.

"Then we get assigned a state and we live there for a week. Ya know like learn different cultures. Kakashi- sensei says that's why its called WORLD language club" Mari said.

"W-well it d-doesn't matter t-to me a-as long as I'm w-with s-someone I know" Hina said.

"Agreed" everyone said blandly and we arrived at the school.

At the school buses we lining up. The 6 of us and some other kids boarded a bus and we were off at exactly 5:00. The whole way some annoying blond kid kept yelling "TWAT"

Okay so if you don't know what a twat is some things are better off not known!!


	6. Field Trip Part 2

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6: Field Trip Part 2

Hinata's POV

I love airports. Airports make me hyper. I mean I'm always so excited I just LOVE them. Anyway our bus arrived at the fun airport and we boarded off. Did I mention I'm hyper? The Konoha High students roamed the busy airport. "This is sooo fun" Tenten squealed. She must be hyper as well. "Yea because I love waiting for the stupid plane to arrive" Temari said grumpily. "You should it's the thrill of the adventure" Tenten said. "WHAT ADVENTURE WE'RE WAITING FOR A PLANE?" Temari yelled. "….Damn you don't have to ruin it" Tenten said. Temari let out a huff and started walking to Gate D (where our plane would arrive.) I haven't seen Kurenai since yesterday. I wonder where she could be. Probably with Asuma- sensei things have been getting a little _spicy_between them. I giggled at my own thought, god I can be such a perv. "What's so funny, Hinata- hime (1)?" Sasuke asked. HOL- Y SHIT WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY? "W-what?" I asked. Neji glared a hole into Sasuke's head. "Oh nothing" he whispered and continued walking. Tenten looked at me strange. I didn't notice then but my face felt all hot. 'Oh my god' I thought. Tenten ran off, me following her. The guys weren't far behind us. "Holy cheese on rye what was that all about?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know but do you thing that they know about our secret?" I asked.

"Well from what I can conclude but I'm not the smart one…you are" she replied.

I nodded and we caught up with Temari.

"Mari guess what Sasu just called Hina, Hinata- hime" Tenten said.

"Whoa that must be awkward" she said.

"It was I didn't know what to say" I said.

The boys caught up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU'RE PROBLEM SASUKE?" Temari asked.

I sighed closing my eyes.

"Sasuke has many problems, flirting with girls is the worst" Shikamaru said.

"I think I'll talk in third person" Tenten said randomly.

………………………………

"What the hell?" Neji asked.

"Ten- chan is sooo cute!" Tenten said.

"Wow she really needs mental help" Sasuke said.

"T-that's mean to s-say even though it's t-true" I said.

"GAWD Hina-chan you say such rude things about Ten- chan" she replied happily.

"GAWD Ten-chan you need to shut up, our flight is almost here" Temari said sarcastically.

The group pretty much ignored Tenten as they ran. They arrived at Gate D in the next minute. "People will begin boarding in 10 minutes. Thank you for flying with Chicken Wings are Cool" a voice on a speaker voice said. Then all you could hear was "HARUMI STOP PLAYING WITH THE PA (2) SYSTEM!" Then there was maniacal laughter. "I'm gonna go get some nachos" Temari said. "Yea Ten- chan will come too. She's in the mood for some cappuccino" Tenten said. "SHUT UP OR TALK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON" Temari burst. "BLAH" Tenten shouted and the two girls ran for the concession stand to buy some nachos. I sighed. Will my friends ever be normal? Wait I'll answer my own question……..no. I stared out side the window watching planes roll by and staring at clouds. "Ya know I look at clouds all the time" a voice said. I looked and saw Shikamaru. He was staring mindlessly at the clouds, smiling. "T-they seem so c-careless and d-duty-free. I admire them" I said.

Shikamaru gaped. "Wow a whole sentence without stuttering" he said. 'You'd be surprised what I could do' I thought. Then Shikamaru laughed.

"W-what?" I asked pretending to be stupid.

"Well isn't it kinda hard to admire the clouds? I mean it's hard to look up to an inanimate object" he said.

"I g-guess it is" I said walking towards my friends, who have cheese all over their face.

"Ooo getting friendly with the competition I see" Tenten said.

"Hey you stopped talking like a bimbo" I exclaimed.

"Temari threatened to tell everyone I sleep with Blankey (3)" she said.

"O my that would suck. Anyway I'm not getting 'friendly' with Shikamaru" I protested.

"Well he was smiling and you were smiling" Temari contorted.

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

"Well is it your job to seduce him?" she asked.

"I'm not seducing anyone" I said.

"I beg to differ" she said getting up in my face.

"Throw the first punch" I said raising my voice.

"Oh yea I will"

Tenten had to get between us.

"Come on girls you're friends. Mari you're over reacting the two were just talking" Tenten said.

"I'm NOT over reacting. I'm trying to do my job-" Temari began.

"And what would your job be?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh guys" I said and there was the three now very suspicious.

"What are you fighting about?" Sasuke asked.

"It's about something stupid. I was the mediator" Tenten said proudly.

"Yea well Tenten still sleeps with a blanket" Temari taunted.

"SHE LIES THAT LITTLE SLUT" Tenten screamed.

"Well I think you're full of shit so I'll kill you in your sleep" Temari said.

…

"We don't care about your stories. We're just telling you that the plane is starting to board" Neji said uncaring.

"O-of course N-Neji- nii right a-away" I said.

Neji looked annoyed with me and huffed away.

"My god he's such a bastard" Temari said.

"Tell me about it" I murmured and we began to board the plane our luggage already taken care of.

----------

I took a seat next to Tenten and Temari was forced to sit with Shikamaru. She got the window seat because we knew that she'd be asleep as soon as we ascend into air and nobody likes the end seat. "Hello I'm Akane your stewardess. I can meet most of your needs so call me if you need anything" a tall young girl said. I nodded and took out my iPod. I listened to Willet (4) songs and I slowly drifted to sleep. This was going to be a relaxing flight. I laid my head on Tenten's shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

(1)- I think –hime means someone like a girlfriend or boyfriend but I'm unsure

(2)- Well it's supposed to be P-A like the letters

(3)- Tenten's blanket

(4)- It's a local band I like. They play punk rock Christian. It's good

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but with the holidays coming up I don't have much time. I won't be updating until after the holidays cuz I have soooooo much crap to do.

I'm planning on a sequel. I know its weird to be planning this before my story's even finished but oh well

Thank you for you're reviews they are much appreciated and encourage me to write more

For now on I will be posting the random chart. In this will be the saying of the week, stories of the month (the stories I like), the word of the day, and the random word on the next chapter it will be posted at the top of the page but this time it's at the bottom.

Saying of the Week: SHE LIES THAT LITTLE SLUT

Stories of the month: Invisible Guardian- a sasukaka friendship story

Culinary Love- a nejitenten story

Chocolat (I think) - a sasuhina story

Word of the day- Rape (yea I know that's weird)

Random word- Beef


	7. Field Trip Part 3

I don't own Naruto

Saying of the Week: She's such a mitch I said mitch

Stories of the month: Invisible Guardian- a sasukaka friendship story

Culinary Love- a nejitenten story

Chocolat (I think) - a sasuhina story

Word of the day- Twat

Random word- Chicken Wing

Chapter 7: Field Trip Part 3

Tenten's POV

The buzzing of talking woke me up. Hina was asleep on my shoulder and someone was poking me. "What?" I hissed.

"Is it over?" Mari whined.

"Soon Mari why?" I asked.

"My ears are popping and it hurts" she whined.

"Tell it to someone who cares and be quiet" I said quietly trying not to wake Hina.

The plane hit some turbulence and I cried, "HOLY CHEESE ON RYE SHIT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!"

"So much for being quiet" she said getting back in her chair.

The indigo-haired girl on my shoulder stirred in her sleep. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes tightened like the girl was having a nightmare. "Hina-chan are you alright?" I asked softly.

Her lavender eyes popped open. She twiddled her fingers. "I-its n-no-nothing " she said. Hina's a terrible liar. She always twiddles her thumbs and stutters more than necessary.

"It was about you're father again" I kinda asked/ said.

She nodded slightly and if I wasn't paying attention I would've never seen it. I shushed her. "Its okay if he touches you'll he be dead in a second. I'll make sure of it" I whispered.

I looked over to the other Hyuga sitting beside us. I was about to glare at him when I saw the look on his face soften. He must've heard us.

"Hey well if you weren't such a burden maybe it wouldn't be this way" Neji said.

"Okay what crawled up your ass and died?" I asked.

He didn't answer but he glared at me.

Then another voice on the speaker said, "We shall be arriving in California soon please buckle your seatbelts it may be a rough landing!"

The plane landed on the runway bouncing like crazy. Mari said, "Oh shit I can taste my breakfast!"

I laughed.

"Mmm sausage and waffles" she said.

I laughed a little bit more until I saw Hina's face.

My laughter stopped. Hina was smiling but not happy but in a way that's kinda creepy. She only smiled like that once in her life, and I remember just what happened.

_Flashback_

Again Hinata was being put down. Her whole family looked down on her and looked up to Hanabi. I was over at Hina's house because we had a science project to do. The Hyuga girls were making fun of Hina saying she was weak and pathetic, but I knew differently. Hiashi walked up to her with a stern look on his face. The two started to talk but I couldn't make out any words. Hiashi left and I looked at Hina's face. I was clearly surprised. Instead of sadness, which I expected, Hina's delicate face held a smile. I depressing smile that made the whole room felt gloomy. If only I could understand why.

_End Flash back_

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Come on its vacation. Don't let that stupid stuff cloud your mind. We're here to have fun" I said. Hina actually smiled normally.

"Okay passengers please exit and have a fantabulous day" the woman said. 'Fantabulous?' I thought. I shrugged and Hina and I got out of our seats. As soon as I walked out of that passage way thingy I started screaming, "I'M IN CALIFORNIA LETS PARTY!!!!!!!!!!" People looked at me strange, but hey I don't care.

Sasuke's POV

My god that girl's annoying. I'm more into the quiet type like Hinata. MY GAWD did I just THINK THAT? '**Yes yes you did?' **

'Who the hell are you?'

**'I'm your inner person so technically I'm a ****perverted assassin'**

'OOOOOOKKKKKKKAAYYYYYY wait I'm not perverted'

**'I was there that one night you were dreaming of Hinata's boobs' **

'HOLY SHIT THAT'S PERSONAL'

Obviously I was spacing out because Shikamaru was in my face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO KISS ME OR SOMETHING?" I screamed. "One: I'm not gay. Two: Eeeeeeewwwwwwwww Three: Neji told me to bitch slap you" he said.

"Will all Konoha High students please gather around Gate K?" a familiar voice called.

Students started forming around the said gate.

My friends and the girls started crowding around the kids.

"ARE YOU READY TO HAVE FUN?" the familiar voice of Gai- sensei yelled.

"YEAH" most everyone shouted.

"WELL TOO BAD BECAUSE I HAVE INTESTINE PROBLEMS AND WE'RE NOT LEAVING THIS AIRPORT UNTIL I CAN POOP…….OR UNLESS I FART IT OUT" Gai yelled.

"WTF HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT"

"TMI"

"HOLY CHEESE ON RYE" (Guess who says this. It's the only character that does)

The students started running away from Gai and the 6 of us went to get our luggage.

I bet you this is going to turn out to be an awkward week.

We get our luggage from the rotating thingy. ( I love that thing)

We all turn our heads and see this fat man.

He was waddling like a duck.

All of a sudden he trips on his feet and starts rolling down the airport.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Everyone looked at me.

"Holy cheese!" Tenten said.

"On rye?" Neji asked.

"You betcha" she replied.

Hopefully Gai isn't constipated so we can finally get this party started!

So we run up to Gate K and everything was finally in place.

"Come on kids lets roll" Gai said over the crowd and started leading kids out the door.

That statement made me laugh, thinking of the fat man.

My friends were already leaving .

I glanced at Hinata smiled and tried to catch up.

* * *

Sorry if its boring trust me the next chapter is exciting. Well at least I think so

The fatman thing was just something random I thought of.


	8. A call from the boss

I don't own Naruto

Saying of the Week: If life gives you lemons make grape juice then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it

Stories of the month: Invisible Guardian- a sasukaka friendship story

Culinary Love- a nejitenten story

Chocolat (I think) - a sasuhina story

Word of the day- BLAH

Random word- Moo moo milk

Chapter 8: A call from the Boss

Temari's POV

The six of us boarded this bus and we started to drive away. I sat with Tenten because we felt that Hinata need some time alone. To make things worse Sasuke sat next to her. She stared out the window mindlessly watching the scenes fly by. I turned around and looked at her.

"Hey noodle butt" I said.

"Noodle butt?" Sasuke questioned.

"Ya see she has this mole shaped like a noodle on her butt" I said.

"T-Temari" she said softly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hey lady in the back sit down" the bus driver called to me.

"KISS MY ASS" I yelled.

A few people chuckled. The bus driver ignored it and turned on the radio. The song Shut Up and Drive was playing.

"Shut up and Drive (Drive) (Drive) (Drive)Shut up and Drive (Drive) (Drive) (Drive)" some people sang along.

"I like this song" Naruto yells to the whole bus.

"Do you even know what it's about?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah it's about cars" he replied.

Everyone started laughing.

"You just keep telling yourself that" Tenten said laughing.

I looked at Hinata who had not once smiled.

Ha she thinks she has it bad. I remember my past like it was yesterday.

…………………………………

Ok when I say I remember it like it was yesterday means a flashback is supposed to happen.

_Flashback_

_My father had just died in a drive-by shooting and I was still crying. My younger brother was still as emotionless as ever and my older brother didn't seem too sad either. (_I know Temari's the oldest but in this story she's not) _I wasn't exactly sad my dad died I mean he was a total bastard but as the woman of the family I had to do all the hard work. Kankuro has to work at the age of 12, I have to take care of boys at the age of 12, and Gaara has to work at the age of 10.__If that wasn't the worst part a month ago Kankuro was diagnosed with __tuberculosis__ and he can't do much.__ Gaara wasn't much help either.__ If that didn't help one year later Kankuro died of his disease and my uncle didn't feel I was responsible enough to take care of Gaara so he sent Gaara away from me. There I was standing in the darkness all alone. My brothers are gone one, I'll never see again as long as my uncle lives, the other taken from me by death. That's the reason I became an assassin, to die faster, so this pain in my heart will go away._

_End Flashback_

I was snapped into reality when the overcrowded bus finally stopped.

Crowds of kids started getting off to use the bathroom.

The bus driver tried to grab my arm probably still mad that I told him to kiss my ass.

I slapped his hand before he could touch me.

He seemed taken back and went back to his……..bus driver duties.

As soon as I walked out the door my wristwatch went off.

I sighed and grabbed my two friends arms running to a secluded place.

Once in said place I turned my watch on.

"Good morning girls" the boss said.

"Morning boss" we all chimed in unison.

"I've heard from Kurenai that you're in the US. She couldn't make it. She was assigned a dangerous mission at the last minute. As for problems with those boys, I'm sure they brought a laptop with them. It's not safe leaving behind so much information. This is when all that spy training comes in handy. Hinata you can hack into his computer right?" Boss asked.

"Yes" Hinata replied.

"Good get all the information you can get. Seducing is not the only precaution that needs to be assured. I'm sure you have your guns with you. Set the trap then finish them off" the boss said and hung up.

"We can talk about this later. Right now we must catch up with the class" Tenten said quietly and ran as fat as our slender legs could take us.

Shikamaru's POV

I haven't seen the girls since they got off the bus. Either they have extremely small bladders or they're planning something.

I cupped my chin in thought.

They have been acting a little strange lately. Maybe even a little nicer to us.

If seduction would ever be needed they wouldn't succeed. They're not exactly beautiful….but that Temari chick is HOT!

Whoa did I just think that?

I can't be falling in love with the enemy.

Or maybe I'm not falling in love.

It might be my hormones playing tricks on me.

Yea that's it the only logical explanation.

Gai had left us to do as we pleased and we had decided to go to the beach.

The beach had nice white sand and the ocean was baby blue.

The three of us lay around lazily in the sand.

"Hey boys what ya up to?" the familiar voice or Temari asked.

I took one look at her and felt a nosebleed coming on.

"Holy shit" Neji muttered.

Sasuke kept slapping his face as if to wake up from a dream.

The three most gorgeous girls stood in front of us in bathing suits.

Temari was wearing an aquamarine bikini that matched her eyes and showed off her slender body.

Sasuke's POV

Hinata looked beautiful.

She wore an indigo one piece that contrasted with her beautiful milky eyes.

Neji's POV

I've never notice what slim legs Tenten had until now.

She looked absolutely stunning in one of those…..O GOD what are they called……not a bikini….but almost like a tank top……a tankini.

It was green and fit her skinny waist well yet accented her large hips.

My god she's so hot.

* * *

Sorry for not updating but my mouse didn't work for the longest time and I finally got a new one. 


	9. Get ur smexy onwait smexy?

I don't own Naruto

Saying of the Week: I am a salami writer

Stories of the month: Invisible Guardian- a sasukaka friendship story

Culinary Love- a nejitenten story

Chocolat (I think) - a sasuhina story

Word of the day- Tater Tot

Chapter 9: Time to get your smexy on…….smexy?

Hinata's POV

I swear those guys were gonna have a nose bleed, probably not because of me.

Tenten has that slender perfect figure and Temari has the kind of figure that could make any guy drool.

Me, I'm just the short one that looks fat.

WHY MUST I BE CURSED WITH SUCH SHORTNESS?

"H-Hinata" Sasuke breathed.

I batted my eyelashes.

"Sasuke" I said softly.

"Hinata you're……beautiful….not better that beautiful, gorgeous… no dazzling….no….smexy" he breathed.

My heart stopped a beat.

Did the most attractive guy in the world just call me smexy?

Wait what did I just think?

Wait whats smexy?

My face turned red I'm sure of it.

"Th-thank you Sasuke- san" I said softly.

He smirked confidently.

"Tenten is that really you?" my cousin asked.

"No I'm James Bond- of course I'm Tenten you fuddy duddy (1)" she said.

"….Normally I'd ask what a Fuddy Duddy is but I'm not going to" Neji said.

"It's my new word of the day. Doesn't it roll off your tongue…..fuddy duddy…..fuddy duddy" the girl said to herself.

We all stared at her strangely.

"Oh come on guys don't be such fuddy duddies. Loosen up lets go surfin'" Tenten smiled happily and ran off to rent a board.

"A little bit on the awkward side" Shikamaru breathed.

"I must agree" Temari said and we ran off to rent our boards.

Mine was lavender with dark purple flowers on it.

Tenten's was like the night. Dark filled with stars and the moon.

Temari's was red and pink polka- dotted.

Sasuke's was black.

Neji's was white.

Shikamaru's was grey.

"Your boards are boring" Temari said.

"We're the kind of guys when appearances don't really matter" Shikamaru said bored.

Temari was being on the weird side and clung onto Shikamaru's arm dragging her to the waves.

I smiled faintly.

Then someone grabbed my hand.

It was Sasuke.

"Hinata- hime?" he asked.

I felt my face turn red again.

"S-Sasuke-san" I said quietly.

"Something seems to be bothering you my princess" he said.

"Its nothing I can't handle" I whispered.

"Wow you didn't stutter once" he said sounding impressed.

'OH SHIT I'M GONNA BLOW MY COVER' I thought.

"Y-yeah well I'm trying m-my hardest not to show any weakness" I said.

"Good luck with that" he said and ran towards the ocean.

'I guess it won't be too bad if I relax a while, besides this could be fun' I thought.

I ran to the waves laughing.

Temari was already surfing trying to keep her balance.

I splashed in the blue water getting my hair wet.

"Come one Hina the waves ROCK" Tenten yelled.

I nodded and swam far into the ocean.

A wave started forming and I prepared myself for a fun time.

Soon I was on top of this wave but something didn't feel right.

Suddenly my board started leaning to the left.

My inside felt like they were going to burst and I let out a scream as I tumbled into the water.

My lungs started to fill with this salty liquid and I felt as if my heart would give out in any moment.

I resurfaced trying to flail my arms to get attention.

No one seemed to notice me.

No one ever notices me.

No one ever notices the small pale girl once known has Hinata Hyuga.

And no one ever will.

Those were my final thoughts as I felt the last bit of my life being sucked away.

Now I know I'm really dying.

There's some kind of shadow reflecting off the light I see.

'Jesus has come for me' I mouthed and fell into unconsciousness sinking lower and lower into the water.

* * *

I have new words all the time. My new word this week is Fuddy Duddy so now Tenten has a new word.

I'm sorry its taking long but I'm getting writers block.


	10. Infiltration

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 10: Infiltration

Sasuke's POV

O my god Hinata was drowning.

I heard Tenten scream.

God I have to save her.

I swam out to where Hinata was drowning.

I felt adrenaline rushing through my blood.

Once I was were Hinata sunk I looked down in the water to see a pale figure sinking slowly beneath me.

I gasped for breathed and dove into the deep unforgiving waters and grabbed the pale hand of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

……..Wait What the HELL! There's not time to think that Hinata is the sexiest babe I've ever laid eyes on.

I sighed…..never mind……

I pulled the girl to shore, where Tenten was crying over her body.

"She's……needs…….mouth……to…….mouth…..resuscitation" Tenten sobbed.

Temari and Shikamaru went for a walk somewhere and I have no idea where Neji was.

There might've been a little part of his heart that wanted Hinata dead.

Neji has never actually hated Hinata.

He is a smart man.

Neji knows not to get to close to people, that's why he's been so cold and distant.

Maybe if he wasn't an assassin he would be different.

But all three of us are in this job because we can hide our emotions, right?

It doesn't matter now, but when I finally collected my thoughts, I was already giving Hina mouth to mouth.

My face started to feel like an oven.

I don't know if Tenten was laughing or crying.

I paused for breath but it didn't matter I couldn't breathe anyway.

"I think she has a heartbeat now" I breathed.

"That's good" Tenten whispered tears gracing her cheeks.

The color of Hinata's face finally started returning to normal.

Tenten sighed and closed her eyes.

"Cheesy muffins chicken wings are scrumdeliumptious…….hmmmm I think I'll use that word more often….. Pie with mustard. Blender……bratz dolls……oh no they're attacking(1)" she whispered.

……………

"WHAT THE HELL?" I asked.

"Sorry it's like an impulse I get to calm myself down. I mumble random words" she replied.

After a minute of awkward silence Hinata seemed to be coming around.

She groaned in pain and her hand immediately reached for her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"Oh nothing. You started drowning and Sasu-chan gave you the kiss of life" Tenten said.

Did she just give me a pet name?

Everything seemed intense.

I just noticed Neji came out of nowhere.

"You what?" he asked, very angry.

"Hey I saved your cousins life" I retorted.

Neji didn't say anything after that but glared at me.

About 5 minutes later Temari and Shikamaru returned.

"What happened here?" Shikamaru asked lazily regarding Neji still glaring at me and my still red face.

Tenten tried to explain but Hinata cut her off.

"It w-was nothing r-really" she said.

There was a look on Temari's face that knew otherwise.

She must've ignored it.

"Anyways it's getting late and Gai said that he booked a hotel for us. SO LET'S GET GOING" Temari yelled.

The blonde headed girl was bouncy and excited about something and the smile on her face had a second meaning to it.

I just couldn't put my finger on it but something didn't seem right.

Tenten and Temari talked rapidly while Hina just nodded her head.

I didn't understand what they were saying but the looks on their face were serious.

Neji was still glaring a hole into my back the whole walk to the hotel.

Yea that's right we decided to walk.

Temari said we need the exercise besides the hotel was in walking distance.

Gai was waiting at the entrance of the hotel screaming like a wild man.

Temari and Tenten walked eagerly in the door chatting away mindlessly.

The girls booked 2 rooms one for us and one for them.

That's when we separated and went to our own respective rooms.

Hinata POV

I still need to properly thank Sasuke for rescuing my life.

It felt weird to have someone else's taste on my lips besides my own.

I licked my lips.

Actually it tastes kind of good.

"Hinata"

"Hinata"

My friends called my name.

"Oh sorry I was deep in thought" I said.

Tenten snickered.

"About Sasu?" she asked.

My face started to turn red.

"No I think I have more dignity than to fall in love with the enemy" I said.

"Whatever do you know the plan?" Temari asked.

"Simple we break into the guys' room steal their lap top, download information, and return the laptop" I repeated.

"You make it sound easy. We don't know if their light sleepers or not" Tenten said quietly.

"Forget that at least we need to try. This morning at 1:00 okay" Temari said demandingly.

"Right" Tenten and I said in unison and started mentally preparing ourselves for the mission.

……. 1:00…..

Time has passed at break neck speed.

Seems when I really dread something it happens this way.

My dark hair was pulled in a high ponytail and I wore my black assassin clothes I brought with me.

Tenten yawned and stared at the door.

Temari nodded at both of us and we sprinted out the door, knowing already the guys room number.

201.

Our room was 225 so we were merely across the building.

At the arrival of the door Tenten put her ear to it.

She said she heard snoring coming from 3 individuals.

She nodded slightly and picked the lock to the door with a random bobby pin she pulled out of a pocket.

Tenten carefully picked the lock and we entered the guy's room.

Shikamaru was sleeping on a couch, with Neji and Sasuke on separate beds.

There was a bad lying next to Shikamaru which looked big enough to hold a laptop.

Temari crept (is that a word?) over to the bag and snatched it but something went off.

It sounded like a cell phone and Mission Impossible rang through the room.

It came from the back Temari was holding.

I felt faint and had a bad feeling we were going to be caught.

Shikamaru grumbled and reached over the side of the bed in search for something.

Temari brought the bag closer to him.

He reached inside never opening his eyes and pulled out a silver Razor.

"Hello" he said groggily.

The three of us froze in our places.

"Do you know what time it is here, boss?" he asked.

I couldn't make out their entire conversation.

"Of course sir, we're getting much closer to the girls"

……….

"Who did we annihilate this time?"

……….

"Kurenai Yuuhi?"

…….

"Heh, who would've thought our home economics teacher was a spy?"

………

"Of course. We'll be home tomorrow. I'll be sure to alert the spandex wearing baboon"

……….

"I will be sure to tell them Asuma said we should return"

……….

"Yes sir! Shikamaru out"

There was a click of a button.

Shikamaru mumbled, "I'll just tell them in the morning."

After Shikamaru's breathing returned to normal, Temari grabbed the bad and we were out of there.

In normal light tears were visible in Tenten's eyes.

"It's not right. We expect her to be gone just like that?" Tenten asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. Hinata you can hack into Shika's system right?" Temari asked.

I nodded.

"Well lets not waste time" she said shoving the bag into my lap.

I pulled out a thin computer and then mine.

I put a cable in the side and started to transfer data.

In approximately 5 minutes a little bell went off in my computer saying, 'DATA TRANSFERRED'

"Tenten can you take this back?" I asked.

She nodded her eyes a little red, evidently from crying.

Tenten carefully put the laptop in the bag and left to return it.

I sighed.

"I can't believe she's not alive anymore. No I won't believe it" Temari muttered.

"Temari, we're assassins right? Shouldn't we be prepared for death?" I asked quietly.

She seemed to nod.

"I'm going to miss her giving us detentions" she said.

I smiled in a sad way.

"Yea" I whispered.

Tenten came through the door.

She sighed heavily.

"Well we should get some sleep. I don't expect we'll be here for much longer" she said.

We nodded.

We got in pajamas, mine with cows on them, and lay down on our beds.

"That lousy bitch had to die on us" Tenten sniveled.

Nobody answered and I knew we were all staring at the ceiling our memories flashing to the crimson eyed teacher.

Out of nowhere we heard a scream.

* * *

I actually do this when I'm really scared

My writers block is extremely bad, I couldn't think of anything!

Sorry it took 4ever! I was grounded for 'lying' and I didn't actually lie this time.

Thanks for all the reviews I LOVE them


	11. I'm going home back to the place where i

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 10: I'm going home back to the place where I belong

Tenten's POV

I was trying to drift into dreamland when I heard a scream.

The voice was girlish and I immediately guessed who it was.

Gai……

His screams echoed through the entire hotel.

"KKUUUUURRRREEEENNNNNAAAIIIIII" he screamed.

Either Gai was having fantasies about her or he just found out the news.

"EVERYBODY UP NOW!!" he yelled.

Obviously he wasn't having fantasies.

I yawned lazily trying not to care about Kurenai's death.

I figured it was useless, feeling the pain of loss in my heart.

Mari and Hina got up from their beds and walked outside.

I could hear the voices of students wondering what the commotion was about.

I stepped outside only to meet the glares of the three guys.

"What's going on?" I asked playing dumb.

"Well incase you haven't heard Gai is screaming like a maniac" Neji pointed out.

I glared at him.

"I know that much you dip" I said.

We didn't exchange any more words after that but started a glaring contest.

He has such beautiful milky eyes.

His skin looks so soft and his arms so strong.

I just feel like falling into them and resting my head on his strong shoulder, wrap my arms around his neck, smell his luscious sierra hair.

……

I won't deny I just thought that because he's so damn sexy!!!

I lost our little contest and turned cutely to the side ignoring him.

He snorted although I could feel his intense gaze on me.

Then Gai came running through the halls.

"OKAY EVERYONE FIELD TRIP IS OVER WE WILL GET BACK TO JAPAN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" he yelled.

"W-whats w-wrong?" Hina asked.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW. GET READY TO LEAVE"

"You don't have to yell we're right here" Shika said

"I'M SORRY SHIKAMARU I'M JUST IN COMPLETE SHOCK NOW"

"Why is that?" Mari asked.

"KURENAI JUST DIED"

He seemed to gasp like he shouldn't have said anything.

Hina's eyes filled with fake tears.

"W-what? That can't be possible" I said.

"Word got in tonight that she was in a car accident. Only certain people are allowed to attend her funeral" Gai said.

At the word car accident Shika drew in breath.

He was trying to suppress a laugh, I could tell.

"School will be such a fuddy duddy without her" I said pouting.

Everyone looked at me.

I shrugged.

"That word makes me feel scrumdeliumptious" I said.

Every single person in hearing distance had this weird look frozen on their face.

"Well its time we'll be going home. Besides I can't stay here knowing one of my colleagues…….ex- colleagues is dead. We must return immediately" he said.

"Gai I've never seen you so sober" Mari commented completely ruining the moment of sadness.

"I can be sober when I want to be. NOW I MUST FIND LEE AND GIVE HIM A BONE CRUSHING HUG ASTA LA VISTA BABY EIEIEIEIEIEIEI" Gai screamed and ran off.

"I guess our moment of normalcy couldn't last" Sasu said.

"Normalcy never lasts" I said and walked in my room to start packing.

I started packing and quickly turned on Hinata's laptop.

I started reading.

"It says here that the three guys went to a school called Miss Cronin's School for the Gifted. Heh, they must've been really smart" I said.

"The thing that bothers me is if you rearrange the letters of Miss Cronin's it spells Crimson Sin" Hina said.

"Crimson Sin. I've heard of them. They are Bloody Rose's competitors. It is said that our boss and their boss were best friends and then one day wanted to kill each other" Mari said.

I scanned the page with my eyes.

"Hey girls look at this. It says that Crimson Sin is planning to kill Kurenai and someone named Saya Atsuku. Since they already killed Kurenai do you think this Saya chick is next?" I asked.

"Once we get to Japan we'll ask the boss" Hina replied.

"Right but lets get back soon. We can't afford anymore slip ups" Mari said.

Neji's POV

Shikamaru laughed manically.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"My laptop has been hacked I can tell" he said laughing.

"Why is that so funny?" I asked.

"Do you honestly think that THE Shikamaru Nara's laptop would be that easy to hack?" he asked.

"That depends on what mood you're in. Sometimes you can be a complete idiot. I mean really give the girls cheese? How stupid can you get?" Sasuke asked.

I sighed.

"What did you want to say Shikamaru?" I asked.

"I planted false information incase my computer was ever hacked. About 27 passwords are needed to get to the real information and those girls fell for my trap" Shikamaru said laughing.

"And what does that mean for us?" Sasuke asked.

"Next week we'll be rid of those pesky girls……forever" he replied.

* * *

Incase you've noticed I've been leaving you on some cliffhangers. I'm sorry if this is making you mad but I love it. 


	12. A Cry From the Heart

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 12: A cry from the Heart

Sasuke's POV

My heart sank.

No I don't want Hinata to be gone.

I like her so much I don't think I could stand being away from her.

I get this feeling around her that makes my stomach jiggle.

HA jiggle that's a funny word just like the word smut. (THANKIES redquicksilver)

Oh god I'm turning into some kind of male Tenten.

"I don't follow" Neji said.

"Saya Atsuku is a rich and famous designer in Japan. My mother buys her clothes all the time. Being girls they'll do anything to protect her, right? But what they don't know is Atsuku is on a tour right now and won't be back for a month or two. We'll ambush them when when they think they're there to protect someone. What they don't know will kill them, right?" Shikamaru explained.

"Well what if they don't take the bait and don't show up?" I asked.

"They will. Remember our boss, Orochimaru? His old friend's name was Tsunade. They broke apart and she started her own assassination group. We can safely assume-" Shikamaru started.

"We can't safely assume anything. They're dangerous people" Neji said.

There was a pause.

"Continue" I said.

"Well they belong to Tsunade's group. Tsunade is a fashionable woman or so I hear from Orochimaru. Also she is friends with Atsuku or so I hear from head of researching, Kabuto Yakushi. Of course Tsunade would send her agents to defend this woman. There's a catch. Only the people working under Atsuku know of her tour. Most people think she's in her house working on a new design. The only flaw is if they figure out what our group would want with a fashion designer" he explained.

"Well wouldn't they believe that Orochimaru wants what Tsunade or whatever can't have?" Neji asked.

"Wow Neji you catch on fast" I complimented.

He smirked in victory and continued to pack his belongings.

"I heard we're leaving in an hour so let's hurry. We can continue this talk when we return with the boss" Shikamaru said.

Neji and I nodded and returned to whatever we were doing before this talk.

My thoughts came to Hinata.

I really didn't want her to die.

Why must such a good thing be so bad?

She's seemed so good and innocent.

Maybe under different circumstances we could've been a couple.

Then my thoughts roamed to something else.

Hmmmm…….smut…….I like that word.

Smut smut smut smut smut SMUT SMUT

Have you ever said a word sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo many times that it started to sound weird?

Yea that's how it feels right now.

………smut………..

Hahaha now I know why Tenten says it.

Oh wait aren't I supposed to be sad?

NOOOO MYY HINATA-CHAN IS GOING TO DDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

dramatic pose

…….Someone must've drugged my drink this morning.

Sooner or later an hour passed and I didn't notice.

I slung my bag o' crap over my shoulder and headed out the door with my other friends.

We walked in silence to the lobby where other kids our age were talking loudly.

One of the annoying blonde one's came up to me.

"TEME!!!!!!!!!-" (Guess who?)

I sighed.

That blonde idiot really needs to stop bothering me.

"What is it Dobe?" I asked casually.

"Well you know that Hinata girl right? Well of course you know her you hang out like all the time, but I think she's really really really really really really very cute, don't cha think?" Naruto asked rapidly.

I could barely make out his words.

Wait did he think MY Hinata- hime was cute.

Oh no he didn't snap in a Z- formation

"I think I'll ask her out. Ooooooooooooooo there she is walking with her tow friends. GOD she's pretty. BRB!!!!!" he said once again rapidly and tried to run off.

I didn't want him anywhere near my Hinata.

My bag o' crap was in my hands so I whacked him in the head with it.

Neji and Shikamaru looked at me weird.

"My hand slipped" I lied snickering on the inside.

"OKAY STUDENTS TRY TO EXIT IN AN ORDERLY FASHION ONTO THE SMELLY UGLY UNYOUTHFUL BUS" Gai yelled over the sleepy students.

Moans and groans were heard as kids filed onto the bus.

We had the same grumpy bus driver.

The girls sat in the back and began talking.

We sat as close as possible although not trying to be suspicious by getting too close.

They were muttering words to each other.

"Do you think they know of Crimson Sin?" Neji asked.

"Despite what you think your cousin is pretty smart. She has probably already figured it out and told the others as well" Shikamaru said.

I 'hn'ed (1) in indifference.

I just didn't want my Hinata to die.

The bus driver turned on the radio and Panic at the Disco's I Write Sins Not Tragedies came on. (My song of the week)

Tenten was in the back of the bus dancing as usual to the melody.

Hinata had the most giant smile plastered on her face.

She does seem a lot more outgoing; perhaps this is what she is actually like.

I barely noticed when we got to the airport.

Tenten and Temari weren't as happy this time when we returned.

We all quietly entered the plane.

Temari and Hinata sat together; Shikamaru and I; and Neji and Tenten.

Hinata put earphones to her iPod in her pierced ears.

Whoa I just noticed that she has three piercings in one ear and two in the other.

That's sexy!

The plane ride was quiet except for the Dobe sleep talking about Hinata.

Yea he was still passed out from when I clonked him in the head.

Dang I'm stronger than I thought.

Well I guess I have to be, to be an assassin. (Yes the sentence is supposed to be like that)

After mindless boring hours of a plane ride we arrived in Japan once again.

We boarded off the plane and split up with the girls.

Now we are on our way to find the boss and go to the meeting that may change my and Hinata-chan's life all together.

* * *

What does Sasuke's infamous hn mean anyway?

I'm so sorry about the cliffhangers

I'm sorry Emily about swearing. I hope this author note won't make you hit me as hard.


	13. Boss

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 13: Boss

Orochimaru's POV

It's not everyday that my assassins come to my office.

I thought my headquarters were supposed to be a secret, O well I guess it can't be helped.

I was looking up man porn on my PC when I heart a curt knock on my door. (This may give you nightmares like it does me)

Figuring it was my husband…………………uh servant, Kabuto I said, "Come in."

The familiar hair that seemed like a chicken butt passed through my room.

"Aah Sasuke don't you look hot today?" I hissed.

Sasuke flinched but shrugged it off.

HA I love torturing him.

He was the only one that entered my room.

I guess those other two couldn't make it.

O darn they were pretty good-looking themselves.

"I have information regarding those girls" Sasuke spoke up.

"Aah please tell" I said licking my lips creepily.

Sasuke shuddered.

"Well we have them trapped in Plan K" he said coolly.

"Is that the one where we jump off a bridge and hope they follow?" I asked.

"Er…..no….the plan where we ambush them" he said.

I nodded in understanding.

"Well then get right on that plan. We must eliminate these hindrances as soon as possible" I said.

Sasuke nodded and left.

I sighed.

Man I could really use his company.

I continued doing whatever I was before.

Wait what was I doing before?

Oh yea that's right….man porn (Me: 0.o SCARRED FOR LIFE)

Hee hee hee

Tsunade POV

I was currently on AOL talking to my friend Shizune.

FoXy GrAnDmA: Hey girlie wuz up?

Pigz Rule: Nothin' btw sry 'bout Kurenai

FoXy GrAnDmA: LoL no reason 2 apologize

Pigz Rule: Y did u LoL?

FoXy GrAnDmA: cuz I could LoL o wait up a sec. ttyl some1's coming

Pigz Rule: C ya

Pigz Rule signed off but I stayed on.

There was a knock on the door.

"Boss- sama permission to enter" a voice asked.

Aah my best agents.

"Permission granted" I said and they opened the door.

They weren't who I thought they would be.

It wasn't all three of my agents but only one.

Temari.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Sorry mylady. Our unit heard about Kurenai and couldn't help but offer our condolences" she said.

I sighed deeply and said, "Kurenai was one human life. Don't sweat over it. There is more where that comes from. I don't feel bad at all. You know we can't hold onto ties with people forever" I said.

"I know Boss but she was like the……m-mother I've never had" she whispered.

"I understand what its like to lose someone close to you. You've had it rough Temari and you're a tough girl. That's why I hired you. You're current mission is to get rid of those boys. Now get out my sight I have important matters to tend to" I said.

Temari nodded curtly and left my office.

I started talking to Kakashi Hatake, also another spy for me, on AOL.

FoXy GrAnDmA: Kakashi?

Milky Mysterious Mask Man (Try saying that 10 times fast): Tsunade?

FoXy GrAnDmA: They know what they must do

Milky Mysterious Mask Man (Try saying that 10 times fast): I understand but I can't deny they've all grown extremely close

FoXy GrAnDmA: If they shall die we will know that those people are behind it. It's not safe to get so close to someone

Milky Mysterious Mask Man (Try saying that 10 times fast): Don't u care if they die

FoXy GrAnDmA: Human life comes and goes. Agents will come and go. They can be easily replaced

Milky Mysterious Mask Man (Try saying that 10 times fast): You didn't feel that way about Dan

I signed off.

Kakashi, I will kill you for ever bringing up that subject.

Neji's POV

Even I can't deny the way I've been feeling around Tenten, strange as it may seem.

Sure the girl is crazy but something keeps nagging me.

6 days from now she is to die.

Part of my heart wants her out of my life forever while the other wants her by my side forever.

I was meditating in my room with complete silence.

I must clear my mind of all thoughts of her.

O god she looked so damn hot in that swim suit.

Shut up Neji, clear your mind, complete silence.

I concentrated really hard and cleared my mind.

Then my cell phone went off.

That broke my concentration and I fell off my bed.

"Aww damn it that hurt" I said.

I opened my phone and my ringtone, Sexy back, stopped.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Neji" it was Shikamaru.

"What is it Shikamaru? Because of you I won't be able to feel my butt for days" I said.

"…"

"Well Sasuke got back from the meeting with the Boss" he said.

"Did he get sexually harassed?" I asked snickering.

"Not to my knowledge. Anyway are you prepared?" he asked.

"If you're talking about the big ambush, I think so" I said.

"No don't think about it, just do it" Shikamaru said and hung up.

I'm gonna have such a stressful week.

* * *

I'm only planning to make a few more chapters then this story will be finished!!!

Sorry it took so long.


	14. Happy for Some Sad for Others

YAY I'm so happy I get reviews! Keep it up!

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 14: Happy for some Sad for others

Shikamaru's POV

Never had I expected to get so close to Temari.

It's definitely closer than anticipated. 

I've always thought that this girl was an idiot, but her intellect amuses me.

She's not genius smart, but the way her brain works interests me.

It's hard to explain.

But then again she's just too troublesome to deal with.

I sighed heavily.

Maybe there was a solution where they didn't have to die.

…Probably a 4 chance.

Solutions raced through my mind as I tried to think of something suitable.

127 possibilities raced through my head but none would work.

I sighed in defeat and dismissed the thought of Temari from my mind.

5 days, well I should be nice to her.

It was late and school started again tomorrow.

As much as I didn't want to go people might get suspicious.

I sighed and lay down in my cotton bed.

Man this is such a drag.

I desperately wanted sleep to overtake me but so many thoughts rushed through my head.

I sighed for the 4th time in 5 minutes. 

God I'm sighing a lot.

This ordeal is taking too much out of me.

Maybe I shouldn't even have organized it in the first place.

No, Orochimaru would bug me to do something about this problem and I'd hate that.

Soon sleep drifted into my mind and I was knocked out for the whole night.

-------

5 stressful troublesome days later

Neji's POV

I rolled around on the silky bed that was mine.

I couldn't get any sleep last night.

Even if I could fall asleep I would have ghastly nightmares of Tenten dying.

Not only that but she was murdered by my hand.

Do you know what it feels like to hurt someone you care about?

Not the most pleasant feeling I can assure you.

Today is the day.

Today is the day I get these girls off my hands.

Maybe I don't want these girls off my hands.

I shrugged it off and thought it was preposterous.

Why wouldn't I want a problem out of my gorgeous hair?

Yea that's right I called my hair gorgeous. Well it is isn't it?

I groaned and rolled out of bed.

My bare feet touched the cold floor, stinging my sensitive feet.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out the school uniform.

I put it on effortlessly and walked out of my room bag in hand.

I bet this will be the last day of school for me.

Usually when a murder job is performed we move to a different school.

I can't say I enjoy it because even I can make friends at school.

So I was walking along the side walk thoughts clouding my vision, literally.

Of course, with my luck, I run into a telephone pole.

I smack my head right off the little metal thing that sticks out and blood starts to form.

"Shit" I said rubbing the bleeding spot.

Bystanders were laughing at my stupidity.

I swear one day I'm gonna kill them. 

------

Tenten's POV

Today I skipped to school.

For some reason I felt really happy today.

I loved missions and had one later tonight to save Saya or something.

I was so happy I felt like singing,

But I don't anymore.

Mari made a new rule 'no singing in public'. (This quote is dedicated to you Emily because you tell me this all the time)

As if my day couldn't get any better I saw Neji run into a pole.

I laughed at his antics and continued on my way to school.

I got to school and nearly pounced on Hinata

"HEY HINA ARE YOU HAPPY TODAY? I'M HAPPY TODAY" I yelled.

Hina nodded.

"Tenten did you forget to take your meds today?" Mari asked.

I pouted playfully.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm so HAPPY and YOU'RE BEING A PUNK" I said/ yelled.

"Ten do you need to go to the fun house? With the fun squishy walls? And the cool white jacket?" Hina asked. (Emily you never fail to be a part of this story)

Never before had Hina said something like that and it nearly made me burst out laughing.

"Tenten calm down, people may get overly suspicious" Mari said.

I calmed immediately, it would really suck to have our cover blown.

"Oi Hina-hime"

The three of us turned to Sasu.

"Whats up chicken butt hair?" Mari asked.

"Nah I believe it's a duck butt" I said.

Hina sighed.

"L- leave the p-poor guy a-alone, will ya?" she asked.

I smiled.

"No way" I said the grin on my face getting wider.

Then I noticed something on Sasu's face.

There was a look of despair in his eye.

It wasn't uncommon for the emo boy to look like that but something seemed different in the expression and the way he held his body.

Surprised?

Despite my bounciness I'm very perspective.

"Holy cheese on rye, Sasu god you look like such a fuddy duddy. Chill out" I said.

He seemed surprised that I noticed his dreariness.

"I must go to class" he said briefly and left.

We looked at each other skeptically.

Something was definitely up and we were gonna find out what.

Sorry about the mental scarring. It's just kinda my job to scar people. It scarred me to write it. And to think I was so innocent two years ago (This author's note is dedicated to Eiji [one of my friends)

No worries no more yaoi

Incase you didn't know Dan is Tsunade's boyfriend that dies. I know it was in the anime but I'm unsure of the manga. It was when she was younger and he died from a mission

I am EXTREMELY sorry it took so long. I was busy and I still have writers block

I was on a cruise Feb. 29th – March 8th so I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry it took longer to update


	15. Ambush and Love

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 15: Ambush and love

Hinata's POV

Today wasn't extremely long or extremely short. I must say that I was pretty tired though. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night due to over thinking. Some things were going through my mind about Sasuke. He was acting so strange this morning. I guess it can't be helped but it really bothered me. I've never seen his have a depressing look in his eye. I'll admit….I love Sasuke. I don't want to see him depressed. I'm not THAT sadistic. "Are you ready?" Temari asked. I checked over my gear once more outfit….check, gun….check. That's all I really needed. Tenten and I nodded. We slipped through the door unseen and unheard. Although we didn't drive a lot the Boss always gives us a car to get away in. We got a black Porsche this time and I drove. I'm probably the most responsible of the three of us. So we're on the road to this Saya girls mansion mentally preparing for this mission.

"All we have to do is wait until these guys attack and ward them off" Tenten said. I nodded.

"What if the guys are there?" Temari asked.

"Don't kill them. Just hurt them a little" I replied.

"I don't have a good feeling about this" Tenten said.

"Me neither but it's a mission and we must complete it" Temari said.

We drove in silence the rest of the way. I didn't like this feeling inside my stomach. I felt it was burning into my soul. Sooner than I expected we arrived at Saya's mansion. Tenten and Temari hopped out of the car literally and scurried for a hiding place. I drove the car to a shadowy clearing, parked it and ran to my friends. I saw their familiar shapes and ran toward them. Too bad I didn't know I might be running to my doom.

Sasuke's POV



I noticed the familiar and yet hot bods of my girl friends. NOT GIRLFRIENDS…GIRL….FRIENDS. I wanted so bad to run up to them and tell them not run away, that it was a trap. I know my duty and my place as an assassin. MUST PUT JOB FIRST…..as much as I don't want to

_Flashback_

_Do you know what show was on? Samurai Jack _(Me: Does anyone remember that show?) _I haven't seen Samurai Jack in ages. I must admit I hated the show but I haven't seen it in such a long time. I sat around on my couch watching TV. Did I mention how much I hate this show, but the ending theme was kind of cool. Then my doorbell rang and I got off my fat ass. Shikamaru was at my door._

"_Move out of my way" he said._

_I moved letting him in my house._

"_What do you want? I told you not to bother me unless it was important" I said._

"_It is important, douche" Shikamaru snapped._

_Damn he's touchy._

"_Then what is so important?" I asked._

_He grabbed me by my collar._

"_I know how much you care for Hinata but if you dare endanger the mission, I'll kill you" he threatened._

_I snorted._

"_You don't scare me. Don't act like you don't have feelings for Temari because I'm not stupid. Besides when did you ever care for the mission at all?" I asked._

_His grip on my collar subsided. Things were really quiet and intense._

_Shikamaru sighed._

"_I cannot give you the reason at this moment because you wouldn't understand" he said and left._

_End Flashback_

I never did understand what Shikamaru meant. We weren't exactly on good terms after that day. I don't think Neji knows. I glanced over and the dozens of other assassins all lined up to ambush my friends. I didn't want it to happen but what choice do I have? The girls entered the gates of the mansion and we all prepared to attack. Shikamaru held up 3 fingers….2…….1. Then we charged on unsuspecting pray.

I should leave it right there but since I'm such a nice person I'll continue it.

Tenten's POV

I honestly didn't expect what happened next. About 4 dozen ninja jumped in front of us sporting weapons. "Oh shit" Hina murmured. Ninja jumped at me left and right. I shot some with a regular shot gun. They fell before my like rag dolls. This one ninja was really persistent. I grabbed his arm and tried to throw him. He grasped my hand before I released and I went flying with him. We crashed on the floor but got up like nothing happened. The man tried to punch me but I was too fast. I ducked and pushed my body off the ground using my hands, slamming my foot into his chin. With that kick the mask the guy was wearing came off. Chocolate locks fell to the waist. "O my god Neji" I managed to say. The man I've fallen for stared at me with those beautiful pearl eyes. Neji tried to punch me again but I grabbed his hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked. He didn't reply. This time when he tried his fist connected with my face. He looked a little taken back that he actually hit me. He seemed to retaliate.

"Tenten….I-I didn't mean it" he said.

I rubbed my cheek.

"God Neji that really hurt" I said tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry" he said embracing me.

Truthfully, I didn't know why we were in this predicament. I wasn't hurt that much and Neji just felt so bad. He leaned my head on his shoulder. "I love you" I mumbled. As soon as it left my mouth I gasped. Neji didn't seem too surprised. "I know. I love you too" he said pushing hair from my eyes. Then and there I had my first kiss with the first man I truly loved.

Hinata's POV

I knew I was fighting Sasuke. I knew I was. The way he fought so arrogantly and agile is was simple, really.

"I know that's you Sasuke" I said.

"I know that you're my hime" he said.

I blushed and was caught off guard. I was sucker punched in the stomach. I stumbled back and landed on my butt, mud splattering over my face. As Sasuke drew nearer I tripped him. He also landed on his butt.

"Ha you look pretty funny right now" I said.



"Same here" he replied.

When we fought it wasn't like enemies we were just good friends. Sometimes I can't help but want to be more than friends with this handsome man. I had a feeling he felt the same way about me. "Damn you're so sexy" he said randomly. I blushed. Next thing I knew he was on top of me kissing. God I love his lips. So smooth and luscious. I could stay like this forever!

Temari's POV

While my friends are having a love fest with their enemies I'm fighting for my life. Honestly as much as I like Shikamaru I can't stand him right now. All I want to do is fight him. Kick, punch, left, right, duck, swipe. "Temari" he whispered as he ducked. That made me really mad. We're fighting for god's sake and he has the nerve to talk to me like a good friend.

"Who do you think you are?" I spat.

"I think I'm you're opponent" he said trying to punch me.

I snorted.

"You're so arrogant" I hissed.

He didn't respond but tried to kick me. I charged at him but he dodged. In that process he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chiseled chest. I blushed. "W-what are you doing?" I asked. He didn't answer but stared into my aquamarine eyes. "Shikamaru what the he-" I was cut off by his lips. O my god such nice lips. "You talk too much troublesome woman" he murmured. I smiled. "Yeah I know" I said and leaned my head into his chest.

Now that this fiasco with the guys is over we have one more problem to solve.

Sorry for taking so long

1 more chapter then the sequel!

Tell me what you think of how I set the layout of this page


	16. Happily ever aftermaybe

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 16: Happily ever after….maybe

Neji's POV

Tenten and I have been going out for about a month now. So have Hinata and Sasuke. Shikamaru and Temari have been on and off for a while but in the end it all seems to work out. I guess this is how destiny fated us to be. But that stubborn destiny put one obstacle in our course…….our jobs. Of course, it's not hard to quit without good reason. None of us are stupid enough to say, 'Oh yea we're quitting because our new girlfriends are the enemies' …………..we might get our heads chopped off if we said that. Yeah…..umm……that wouldn't be too good. ……Anyways…..Shikamaru was thinking non stop of a decent plan.

"Well we could kill the bosses" Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah right do you know how many guards they probably have?" Temari asked.

"Too many" I said.

"Well we could kill ourselves and be happy in Hell" Tenten said.

Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"WHAT?! It could work" she said.

I thought that was pretty cute.

"……….You're bizarre" my cousin said smiling.

Tenten laughed.

"I know" she said happiness shining in her deep chocolate eyes.

"Maybe………………………" Shikamaru drawled out.

…….

"It could possible work" he muttered.

"What?" Sasuke asked.



"I have a plan but it won't be easy" Shikamaru replied.

"Is anything we do ever easy?" Temari asked.

We all shrugged no and intently listened to Shikamaru's plan.

Tsunade's POV

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'LL GO ALONG WITH THAT?" I screamed.

"Please Tsunade- sama, we really wish you would consider" Hinata pleaded.

"ARE YOU KIDDING WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL BE WILLING TO WORK TOGETHER WITH THAT CREEP?!" I yelled.

"Please we really need this and think about the good it will do" Tenten said.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'LL GET IN 25 FEET OF THAT PEDOPHILE" I screamed.

"Do you know how much money you'll make?" Temari asked.

I smiled widely.

"Money?" I asked.

"Oh yes a lot. With two assassin agencies you won't have to compete for money" Hinata said.

I swear I started drooling.

"You can gamble all you want with that money" Tenten tempted.

I cleared my throat as the girls gave me puppy eyes.

"I guess I will agree to work with Orochimaru because of mon- I mean circumstances I guess we can work this out" I said.

My 3 agents smiled widely at each other.

"Only if Orochimaru agrees--"

Orochimaru's POV

"Sure" I said.

Don't have to ask me again. I can let Tsunade and her agents do most of the work. I'll just sit back in my lawn chair getting a much needed tan (I MEAN LOOK AT MY SKIN IT'S PURPLE!!) and drinking whiskey. I 

sighed. Gotta love whiskey. Maybe I'll even get another job. I hear they're hiring at Hooters. Hubba hubba(Me: I almost cried writing this)

"Sure combining agencies seem like a good idea" I said.

"We've decided to name ourselves Crimson Rose for both agencies. Is that okay?" Neji asked.

"That's fine" I said sighing.

Then I got an email from Tsunade. I read it over a couple times.

"Listen your next mission is now with your 'girlfriends' and this time……it's important" I said seriously.

Sorry for taking so long. I'm sorry it's a bit short I'm too busy thinking of a sequel!

The Sequel will be called Trying to Remember Dying to Forget

I think there'll be a sequel to my sequel


End file.
